


Out of the Frying Pan...

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-26
Updated: 2009-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Out of the Frying Pan...

"Why don't cooling charms work here?" Draco complained. His robes felt sticky and clung to him rather embarrassingly. 

Charlie laughed. "You're not in Scotland anymore," he said as he warded the last of the dragon pens. "There _is_ a pond nearby. Wouldn't want you to get heatstroke."

Draco nodded. He tried not to imagine Charlie's skin glistening in the sun, droplets of water running down his tanned chest— 

Arriving at the pond, Charlie stripped off his robes. 

"What are you doing?" Draco spluttered.

Hooking his thumbs into his pants and sliding them down revealing his erection, Charlie grinned.

"Dragon taming."


End file.
